Gravitation
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Harry is a becoming a talented singer until he bumps with his ex-boyfriend. HD slash!Angst!
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Gravitation

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary: **Harry is a becoming a talented singer until he bumps with his ex-boyfriend. H/D slash!Angst!****

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning: **slash!

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Category: **Angst/Romance.

**Status: **BETAED by Starry

**Notes:** Song 'I wish' and 'It could be easy' from Luis Fonsi. This story was written two years ago but instead of Harry was Draco. Both Harry and Draco are OOC. Angst!Harry. Fight the feeling from Luis Fonsi, Sleepless Beauty from Gravitation and Real Emotion from Koda Kumi (FFx-2) Those are my fav song!

**Chapter One:** I wish

Just as he does every morning, he picked up his guitar and sat in his room's large window, looking at the sight around him. In his house, he always liked to have a beautiful garden to cheer him every morning and rip the memories away.

Today he was finishing a song he started weeks ago after remembering his painful past. He let the sound of the guitar -- played by the movement of his fingers -- refresh him and relaxed.

The song was supposed to be for the man he still loves and miss with all his heart but since his sexual identity was not supposed to be revealed, to the public he have to act as if he's singing to girls.

"I wish I could look in your eyes and be strong," he whispered following the rhythm, "To say I don't need you around anymore."

RING

He growled suddenly stopping playing his guitar and picking up the telephone. "Hello?"

"Hey mate," said the other person on the phone. " Starling just called me; he wants you to sing on his restaurant to celebrate their 15 years of good service tonight. You better say yes because I told him we will."

He rolled his eyes and answered, "You never change Jeremy."

"It had been a month since we don't sing! You know how hyper I am."

"All right Jeremy, we will. Be sure to remember the rhythm I taught you weeks ago."

"Don't worry, Ced and I have been practicing."

"Really? Or you were just practicing 'another' things?" He heard a gasp and the laugh of another man from the other side of the phone.

"Of course not! Honestly Harry!" he laughed. "Be sure to be there at six."

"I'll be." And he hung up.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, sighed. He looked at the window where his guitar rest on the window frame. Years ago, our savior used to date a charming boy until Voldemort was killed. Harry, after finding his ex-boyfriend, dumped him by the cause of Voldemort's word, his rage was so intense that he managed to disarm him and snap both their wands. Their battle was wandless and Harry beat the shit out of him after trying to strangle him to death with his own hands.

Harry managed to cast the Killing Curse without his wand, reflecting all his hate in it and finally getting rid of the Dark Lord but the Killing Curse weakened him for weeks and deepened the scar on his forehead instead of vanishing it.

After many congratulations and yelled of victory and peace, Harry found out everything in the wizardry world remind him of his beloved. He thought of becoming an Auror or a Quidditch player when he found it all uncomfortable for his taste. He talked with all his friends and decided to live in the Muggle world and far from the magical community.

Just as he decided this he remembered his ex-boyfriend and himself had bought a flat over the Muggle World, decorated with all their likes. After splitting up, they never decided who will stay with the house. That's when a week later he received a single letter saying:

Stay with the flat, I could care less.

He got so mad that be destroyed the letter as soon as he read it. Dammit couldn't he understand that the house will be full of memories; Memories of them both? He headed downstairs and prepared some hot coffee. With the mug on his hand he sat the grand piano near the balcony. He looked at the marvelous white keys and placed the mug on the table besides.

He let his fingers touch the white key and a single note rang out. In the book stand, was a paper spelling 1000 Words and lots of rubbishing notes that even I, the author wouldn't understand (even though, I play piano.)

His fingers began to move graciously around the white keys, letting the serene slow notes washed his thoughts away. He felt his lips whispering the lyric as he admires the house. The living room was a cozy elegant place with fluffy white sofas, square thick crystal low table and a flat plasma 50' inches TV. Besides the white sofas was the entrance door.

Ahead the living room was the creamy-white cabinet kitchen and the four mahogany-chair table with a beautiful candlestick floating inches from the roof. Everything in the kitchen was white, creamy and silver. Just beside the kitchen was the stairs leading up.

"And a thousand words, Call out through the ages; they'll cradle you, Turn all of the lonely years to only days," he whispered and continued, "They'll hold you forever."

He finished playing and sighed, feeling less tense than before. He looked at the clock marking eleven o clock.

"Better get in form before six."

Jeremy, his friend since he arrived at the Muggle World was the one who helped him on his career. He met him over a karaoke bar, fascinated how the lad played his electronic guitar. Sure Harry dated him but after months of uneasy feeling both split up and continued being best friends. After that he was the one who pointed at Harry he was a good singer and his song could touch someone's heart.

Jeremy slapped his back, grinning. "Ya ready?" Harry answered him with a smile as they wait for their number in the changing room.

"Richard says there are lots of fans outside, Harold," said a funny Greek accent voice. Harry groaned at the name Harold and looked at Ced, his drummer.

Cedrurilic Troyen, who Jeremy Stolles was currently dating, was a man of curly brown hair, pale skin and honey eyes, born in Greece. Even if his facial didn't detail him his accent did. He was glad Jeremy found someone good for him. Jeremy, with his messy dark sand locks and blue-greenish eyes, can sure conquer man's eyes.

Harry chuckled at the sudden thought: The Seekers, all gay singers. 'Of course! Ced and I are bisexual! Not gay!'

"What's so funny cowboy?" Jeremy asked, tugging his white baggy polo shirt. Harry eyed Jeremy's raised eyebrow and sniggered. The lad was dress in tight blue jeans and tight black sleeved shirt with a jean jacket on top of it. Ced, on the hand, had silky black pants and long sleeved blue shirt.

"Nothing really." He stood up and stretched the tight black leather pants he chosen to wear and approached the black stage's curtains. He looked at the public out side looking at the first three numbers. Some arrived earlier, other were currently arriving and sitting silently.

One of them was a couple that drawn Harry's attention. The woman has smooth black hair and hazel eyes. Her mate was what captured Harry's attention; his back was to him but he could see his messy and silky white blonde locks reaching his shoulders. He was clad in black turtle neck sweater, dark blue tight jeans and his hands were pale.

The gorgeous white blonde man turned and sat down. Harry gaped, his blood freezing as he looked at the cold steely eyes of Draco Malfoy, his ex-boyfriend. He covered his mouth, leaning at the wall beside him and dropping to his knees.

"No!" he whispered weakly. "He's going to hear the song!"

"Harry?" Jeremy suddenly asked seeing the raven man kneeled on the floor. "You okay?"

Harry shook his head looking terrified. "What is it kiddo?" Ced asked kneeling beside him. "You see like you saw a ghost."

He looked at the curly brown locks man beside him. He shrugged his shoulder suddenly feeling icy feeling down his spine. Ced was three years older than Jeremy and Harry, who were both the same age at twenty.

"He's here!"

"Who?" Ced asked.

"The one I wrote the song!"

Jeremy raised his eyebrow. "You mean Malfoy?" Harry nodded shakily. Jeremy approached the curtains and looked at the tables around the stage. Just three tables down Draco Malfoy sat with his date, looking arrogant.

"Yo! Boys, you're next! " Richard yelled. Harry shook his head and clung Jeremy's legs

"I can't sing!" Jeremy's heart twisted seeing this terrified side of Harry.

"You have to Harry! There're lots of fans waiting for ya!"

"We'll be helping you Harold," Ced whispered.

"Don't call me Harold!" he hissed and Ced laughed.

"That's the Harry I know!" Ced said as Harry stood up. Jeremy gave him his guitar and grinned.

"Let's show him ya Gryffindor side!" Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the stage.

Harry tried his best not to flee as he felt two icy silver eyes looking at him, searching for an answer. He adjusted the microphone as Jeremy picked up his guitar and entered followed by Ced settling on his drums.

The screams at the back made him grinned, one of the saying 'Harry you're mine!'. "Good evening," he whispered trying his best to avoid the icy stare. "The Seekers are glad to be part of this celebration."

People clapped harder than they did for the rest. "Today, my fellows here and I had been composing a new song that I would like to debut here with all pleasure."

"This song comes from all the things we have to suffer everyday for love." Jeremy have him a thumbs up and both began playing.

"I can still feel your body laying by me, sometimes is like you never left." Jeremy winked at him. 'You're doing well' he mouthed.

"I never thought I could miss someone like this, but no one else can ever take your place, I close my eyes and see your face."

"Everyday I wake up thinking how will I get through this; I'm losing my faith…" Ced began his entrance.

"I wish there was something to get over you; I wish that my heart would remember were through."

"I wish I could see you walk by and ignore you like someone I once knew."

"I wish I could look in your eyes and be strong, to say I don't need you around anymore." His eyes closed, letting the song touched his heart. He didn't felt nervous; in fact, he forgot Malfoy was eying him.

"I wish I could find someone new and forget you; Wish I never met you, I wish I could move on."

"But though I try there's nothing left for me to do, there's just no getting over you." The fans behind clapped harder and Harry smiled.

"Girl you know I never meant to hurt you; I know how much I made you cry,   
I never thought you'd ever say good-bye." Draco, from the table, checked Harry out. For the past three years Harry had grown strong and broader; he was not the thin four eyed scar boy. Yeah sure, the scar was still there but his glasses, where silver square framed and his skin was tanned.

"I was so wrong and I admit, forgive me I regret it; If only all this pain could bring you back again." By the way the leather clung to Harry's thigh and lower waist he can say the Raven boy turned out to be something very gorgeous and sexy. No wonder why he's in every top ten sexiest Muggle singers magazine!

"Everyday I wake up thinking how will I get through this; I'm losing my faith…" Harry here let go of his guitar and clung to the microphone. Draco had to admire his strong tanned fingers gripping the microphone stand like dear life.

"I wish there was something to get over you; I wish that my heart would remember were through." He turned his gaze to the green orbs he fell for years ago and still has them on his dreams. Emerald and deep, showing every bit of his emotions like and open book; Harry was always like this; for sure the raven man hadn't change emotionally.

"I wish I could see you walk by and ignore you like someone I once knew."

"I wish I could look in your eyes and be strong, to say I don't need you around anymore."

"I wish I could find someone new and forget you; Wish I never met you, I wish I could move on."

Harry let go of his guitar again and clung to the microphone "But baby I still love you!" His notes cling high and people began to clap as he moved with the rhythm around the stage. Draco felt a warm yet cold feeling spreading around his veins. He never had felt like this in years. He could feel his mask weakening, almost dropping down, and letting his emotions slipped out.

"I wish there was something to get over you; I wish that my heart would remember were through." Jeremy followed the lyrics with Harry.

"I wish I could see you walk by and ignore you like someone I once knew."

"I wish I could look in your eyes and be strong, to say I don't need you around anymore." Harry let all his sorrow on the last words. Fans screamed excited and melted as Harry winked at them.

"But though I try there's nothing left for me to do, there's just no getting over you."

Starling's restaurant seems about to collapse as people stand up and clapped harder as Harry and his fellows bowed. "Thank you!" Harry said and left the stage, noticing Draco did not move, instead he followed his movements.

Backstage, Jeremy hugged Harry so hard that left him breathless. "You were so great! You should have seen Malfoy's face! For once I swore I caught him off guard, with his mask down!"

Ced grinned at him and said, "I saw him checking you out."

Harry looked at them both and sighed. "Just forget it!" He pushed pass by them and slammed the door of the waiting room shut.

Jeremy's lower lip trembled and Ced placed his hand on his left shoulder. "He needs some time alone, Jerry."

"Where he is?" both Jeremy and Ced jumped. Draco stood inches away from them, glaring with his cold grey eyes at them…

TBC…

Notes Review! Hope ya like it! Chapter two will come soon!


	2. It could be easy

**Title:** Gravitation

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary: **Harry is a becoming a talented singer until he bumps with his ex-boyfriend. H/D slash!****

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Statues: BETAED by Starry

Notes: Had to slip the fic in two chapter or else it would had been long. Draco bumped Harry and Harry strangled Voldemort to death. Jeremy and Ced are wizards, see it for yourself... Jeremy is Muggle-born and Ced is halfblood.

Chapter Two: It could be easy

"I said where he is?"

"Why do you want to know, Malfoy?" Jeremy asked, confronting him. "You had cause him too much-"

"Spare me the details, Jeremy Stolles. I'm well aware of them," he sneered.

"So, sod off!"

"I'm not going away until I could talk to him." Jeremy glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Five minutes! Then... out!"

He shrugged his shoulders, resting his face between his crossed arms on the table. "So bloody much."

Suddenly he felt the atmosphere tense and he looked up to see Draco standing behind him through the mirror ahead. In a flash he turned and knocked the chair away while standing. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Oh so its Malfoy now?" He growled at the blonde man.

"Sod off, Malfoy, things between us has ended."

"Do you think I will believe that? What about the song? Don't tell me you got it out of thin air?"

"It was not from you!"

"Oh please, Potter," he sneered rolling his eyes, "I doubt you dated someone after me."

"I did! I dated Jeremy-" Draco slammed him against the wall, hands around his neck, threatening.

"Don't you dare to lie to me!"

"It's the fucking truth Malfoy!" Draco pressed his lips against the raven boy rather fiercely. Harry tried to push him away but Draco slipped his hands behind Harry's head and deepened the kiss.

Harry whimpered, feeling Draco's tongue running down his lower lips urging him to open his mouth to him; He didn't know what to do.

'Give in! This is what you always wanted; to feel his lips against yours once again!' Harry's mind yelled mentally.

Tears began to build into his emerald eyes as he parted his lips and gave himself to the one he always dream of. Draco seems to be glad Harry did and savor every inched of Harry mouth, lustfully and fiercely.

His hands slide down and took hold of his thigh, parting them and rubbing his now erection against Harry's. Draco broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Harry's neck.

'He's just using you Harry!' a voice rang out. 'He has a girlfriend!'

"No," Harry moaned

"Yes, you are enjoying this."

"NO!" Even if it was against his will, Harry pushed him away and glared at the blonde. "This is not right! You have your fucking life and I have mine!

Draco grabbed his forearm but Harry broke his grip. "You have your girlfriend and I have my own affairs so stop screwing up my mind!"

With it, Harry stormed out of the building from the back door and rang down the rainy street.

Angrily, he walked silently towards his flat ignoring his soaked shirt and uncomfortable wet leather pants. He couldn't stop, he couldn't think clearly; He was empty, heart broken.

_If only with tears they could remedy the problems,   
It could be easy,   
If in each tear the sorrow and the sadness might leave,   
It could be easy,   
If with sleeping everything could change in one night,   
And with the awakening the reproaches no longer existed,   
It could be easy to live,   
oooh, It could be easy._

It was impossible to breath as the memories and the living touches on his flesh keep repeating on his mind the warm of his lips against his after so long of waiting. But…everything was wrong. Everything was bloody wrong.

_If the indifference didn't hurt and the betrayal of a friend,   
It could be easy,   
If we could stop the time and never to age again,   
It could be easy,_

He felt his knees gave him and he hit the solid stoned floor of the sidewalk as rain poured down his hair, soaking his glasses and fogging his vision. That was when the tears rolled down.

"Why?" he mumbled. "After all these years…"

_But it is not easy you already see   
We are human beings   
We feel everything and we cannot avoid it   
We have been born for love and almost always for love it's that we cry for   
It is not that easy, if we have feelings,   
Because the life is not like book stories   
And the one that doesn't feel their pain is only for one reason   
Because is dead._

He looked at his reflecting on the pond nearby "After all these years…"

He punched the pond of water and growled. "What changed you!?"

"Harry!"

"What has fucking changed you?!" Jeremy dropped to his knees in front the soaked raven man as Ced covered them with a wide umbrella.

"Honey, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I wish I never met him! I wish I never saw him! I wish he was death before any of this happened!"

"Shh!" Jeremy tried to calm Harry. The people near by turned to look at them and some gasped. Jeremy held the sobbing man close to his chest.

"Ced, I need you to cover me." His boyfriend raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to Apparate on his flat."

_We have been born for love and almost always for love it's that we cry for   
It is not that easy, if we have feelings,   
Because the life is not like book stories   
And the one that doesn't feel their pain is only for one reason:   
Because is dead._

Ced nodded his head and Jeremy disappeared with a loud crack. Ced did not think twice and said a simple word, "Obliviate." The muggles around him blinked and continued to walk, as if nothing had happened right there.

He felt warm cover around his body and a thin smooth hand placed on his forehead, fingering his lighting bolt-like scar. Harry stirred, feeling his scar prickle after the touch of the intruder. The smell of hot cocoa reached his nostrils and forced him to open his eyes. A hand slipped his glasses on and the room focused into view.

Jeremy sat beside him holding a mug of cocoa and smiling sadly at him. "How ya feeling, Harry?" he asked handing the mug at him.

He didn't answer; instead he took the mug and gulped the hot chocolate, while looking at the wall ahead.

"I know you don't want to about you but-" Ced, who was leaning on the wall beside him, tried to say but the phone sang. He sighed, "I'll get it downstairs."

Jeremy shook the black locks away from Harry's face as Ced closed the door behind him. "I changed your clothes."

He raised his eyebrow at the nervous Jeremy. "I thought you wouldn't be warm if I let you sleep with those soaked clothes. You don't mind right?"

"No, I would have caught a cold if you didn't." Jeremy nodded and twirled his fingers.

"What happened?" Harry looked at the blue-greenish, concerned eyes of his friend. He bit his lower lips and answered.

"He kissed me."

"What?"

"I don't know why but he kissed me when I told him I dated you. He got angry and started urging me to kiss him, almost forcing me but there was something wrong, something that I never saw in him." Harry continued after he took in a big gasp of breath.

"He was in need of love. I could feel it through his fiercely kisses. He wanted something, something he wanted for years."

"I don't know Harry but you should really fight for him; you have been grieving for his love for so long that is affecting your life's affairs. You must end this, Harry, only you can."

The door bell rang and Ced yelled from downstairs. "I'll get it!"

Jeremy took him hand on his. "Its time for you to face your past and move on."

"You can't come in!" Ced yelled. Then a shriek can be heard.

"Where is that bloody singer called Potter!?" Both man eyed each others at the feminine voice.

"I'm warning you-"

"Potter!" Harry shook the covers away and head downstairs, followed by Jeremy. He entered the living room and looked at the black hair and hazel eyes woman. It was Draco's girlfriend.

She stomped towards Harry and punched him in the face. That got Harry by surprised and received the blow almost loosing his balance if Jeremy hadn't held him. "What is the meaning of this?!" Jeremy yelled.

Harry whipped the blood away from his bleeding nose and looked at the angry woman. "You had stolen my boyfriend! You fucking faggot!"

Harry's eyes darkened. "I did not! He assaulted me! Hell, he even kissed me!"

"Stay the fuck away from him!" she yelled, "I had to deal with his outburst after he arrived home!"

"I will not stay away," he murmured under his breath.

"What?" the three asked in unison.

"I will not stay away! Draco was never yours to begin with!" She screamed and was about to punch Harry once again, but then he grabbed her hand in time.

"I will not give up... even if I have to place my life on it! Draco was mine years ago and I'm going to get him back after he stolen from me!"

Jeremy and Ced stared bewildered at both of them. "This is war, Potter!" the woman declared.

"Then war shall be!" With it the woman stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut. Harry glared at the shut door as timidly Jeremy spoke.

"Did you just say you weren't going to give up on him?"

"I've made my decision," he said and grinned. "I'm going to find out the reason why he left me three years ago."

_"Welcome to Extra!"_

_"After the incident on August 13 the famous singer of the Seekers, Harry Potter had decided to throw his album earlier with new hits and song we had never heard from him."_

Another woman smiled at the camera and continued what the other started. _"After interview his fellow helpers: Jeremy Stolles and Cedrurilic Troyen... they had said Harry composed the songs by himself."_

_"The singers had made world record with four of their songs as top ten: Fight the feeling, Wild Beat, Real Emotion and his new Japanese song, Sleepless Beauty. Quite shocking for a British singer."_

_"When we tried to ask Jeremy about Harry's sudden wild inspiration he shook his head and laugh."_

Suddenly a short footage appeared on the TV showing Jeremy laughing and saying_, "Its love!"_

_"The album includes new listening such as Simple and Clean, If only and I wish."_

Jeremy stood up excited and grinned. "I never thought we would reach that far! We're all over the news!"

"I told you I made my decision and I'm doing my moves through the music." Jeremy snorted.

"What had you gained from it? Its been a month since that woman punched you and you're acting like you already gave up."

"I had not-"

"But you hadn't made a move!"

"I saw him in both debuts! Alone!"

"Easy there, lads," Ced said pushing both down. "We 'are going to earn something with just yelling at each others.

"What the fuck!?" Jeremy said startled, pointing at the TV. "Isn't that Draco's girlfriend?"

Both Ced and Harry turned to look at the TV. "Turn on the volume!"

_"Twenty two years old actress Julie Kidman has confirmed to the press yesterday she was married with house designer Draco Malfoy since last year. They both had been seeing each others since two years. Let's wish them luck on their honeymoon."_

Hastily, Ced turned off the TV as Jeremy looked at Harry's body, all tensed up, with his back on him. "You okay, Harry?"

He stared blankly at the turned off TV, fighting the tears to come. "No." Jeremy stood up and tried to comfort his friend but Harry took a step back.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," he said hastily and ran out of Jeremy's flat.

"Harry!" He ignored his name being called and rand down the street towards his lonely flat.

He shook the wet black locks away from his face and tried to clean his glasses as he looked at his serene flat. Looking for the keys he did not noticed a man sitting on his doorstep, cloak drawn tightly around him.

"Ah, so you arrived." Harry jumped and finally noticed the man on his doorstep. "I've been waiting for you for hours."

"Malfoy."

"May I have a word with you?"

"Why, you have a wife! There's nothing more for you to look here."

"Please?" Harry grunted; he opened his door to lead him inside and closed the door behind them.

Draco looked around the houses interested and Harry noticed a small smile on his lips for a short time. "Everything still is the same."

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Harry asked arms crossed, standing on the living room.

"May I take a seat?" Harry nodded and gestured him to sit at the sofa. Draco sat down and twirled his fingers nervously.

"I'm not married," he whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow at him as he cleaned his glasses. "Julie faked it; she wanted you to give up."

"Tell me, Malfoy, why you left me the night before the war?" he asked coldly. He noticed Draco twitched his nose at the question.

"I received the Dark Mark," he said shortly looking a Harry. "It would have been dangerous for you to date a Death Eater."

Harry narrowed his eyes on Draco's icy ones. "If you really loved me, you never would have been a danger to me."

Draco gripped his thigh and looked down at the floor. "Did you think it was easy to wake up the next day hating you, when I was against my will? Suddenly knowing you will live with the thought of my nasty words to you when we were planning on marrying days before? Did you think it was easy to act, to cover my emotions behind the mask I always hated?"

He felt Harry's hand on his. "But why? We could have fought it together."

"I tried to forget you. I tried to rip you away from my mind but you were still there, in every corner. You were even in my dreams. Things were not the same, everything was connected to you."

"Draco-"

"Let me finish. When I saw you on that stage, I felt alive once again and when you sang that, I found who I once was... as your lover. Your sight screwed my mind, my mask. I knew that I could step out of there with out seeing you." Draco blinked back his tears.

"When I kissed you I felt relaxed and when you kissed me back I felt whole again. The need of your love was unbearable that I went frantic about kissing you; touching you after all those years you should had been mine." The blonde inhaled deeply and continued.

"I guess I scared you, and when you ran off that door, I… Everything crumbled; my pride, my mask, my heart; everything. I thought you will never love me back."

Harry lifted chin's Draco to face him; The blonde's eyes were glazed. He tucked the blonde hair behind his ear and fingered his jaw line. "When you kissed me I thought for split second you wanted me back but then my senses snapped me back remembering you had your life an I had mine."

"After thinking and having nightmares I knew only you could stop it. You were the only one who could save me from the hell hole I had fallen into." Draco slipped his hands around Harry neck and pushed him a little closer until their lips brushed. Harry shrugged his shoulders after feeling a warm feeling spend around his body.

Draco captured his lips into a searing kiss and deepened the kiss. Harry gave in and thrust his finger into the blonde's hair. He felt Draco's finger unbuttoning his shirt slipping inside caressing the tanned skinned he always loved to touch.

Harry broke the kiss and rest his forehead against Draco's. "Voldemort is long gone Draco, there's nothing to worry about the Dark Mark."

"I couldn't fight." Harry 'shh' Draco and whispered, "Make love to me Draco Malfoy."

"So, are you glad with the tour of your debuted album, Ai: Its love?"

"Fasinated by it!" Harry said.

"Though saying glad will mean it's the end," Jeremy added.

"Is it true Draco Malfoy has joined The Seekers as compositor and sound arranger?"

"I think is it best for me to answer that one myself. Yes, I decided to help my lover to pump the band's position."

"Lover? Are you two dating?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter and I are currently dating and soon to marry," Draco affirmed. Lots of gasped erupted around the room and Harry blushed.

"To end these interviews, how will all of you call this new celebrity?" Draco drifted his gaze from Ced to Jeremy and finally to Harry. He closed his eyes and grinned. "It's Gravitation."

The End

Notes: Yay! Already finished! Wow this story sound similar to the anime series Gravitation. I wanted to end with Draco saying 'is Gravitation' that's why the title changed! From I wish to Gravitation!


End file.
